A brothers revenge and a mikos heart
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: Inuyasha works for Naraku, Sess joins Kagome. lots of love and agnst no good at sums.Sess is very ooc when with Kags k.
1. The begining

Chapter 1

`It was 4 months ago he joined us it was after our last battle with Inuyasha who now works for fist I was scared but then he joined us The Great Lord Of The Western Lands said he was doing it to protect his lands but I could tell he joined us to protect something also have Koga Prince of the Wolf Demon Tribe who is now mated to Ayame and they are expecting their first and Sango are married and also expecting their first Ayame and Sango are pregnant they cannot come along so they are very fearful for Koga and now entering Inuyasha's forest ahh home oh yeah after Inuyasha started working for Naraku he destroyed the well so yeah,oh shit Sesshoumaru's talking and I haven't been listening'

"Kagome are you listening"said Koga"probaly still moping about Mutt-Face"

"WHAT WAS THAT"Said Kagome as she glared at Koga,a glare the impressed our favourite Taiyoukai.

"Shut up listen"said Sesshoumaru as he turned to look directly at Kagome.

To say Kagome was stunned would be an understatement,she was completely dazed as she looked into Sesshoumaru bright sun kissed eyes.

"Now are you listening Kagome"Sesshoumaru asked,She nodded dumbly in return.

"Now while you are here I will be returning to the western palace to check on my lands so don't go anywhere do you understandme,Don't go anywhere".He was looking directly at Kagome by he finished he left for the Western Lands.

Love to all my reader's I did have this story posted on Mediaminer and I got some good reviews on it.

Love always Dark Vampiress


	2. admission's and interuptions

Chapter 2

"Talk"

'Thought'

Sesshy's Beast

Inu's Beast

Flashback

~Dream~

Lovers Uninvited Guest

Last Time

After he finished he left towards the Western Lands.

This Time

Koga started walking back to the village but Kagome just stood their shocked and warmed by the emotion that she saw present in Sesshoumaru's eyes before he left but it was gone before Kagome could name to Kagome she was being watched by someone with warm honey dew eyes twinging on red as he watched his bitch become flushed by his elder bastard of a half brother .Our little puppy was about to go to Kagome when he heard footsteps coming from the general direction of which Sesshoumaru just left Inuyasha looked on he watch his brother walk gracefully up behind Kagome and wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck lightly making her become flushed and breathless.(AN Inu not a happy puppy right now).Inuyasha's eyes were becoming redder whilst he watched his bitch happily summit to his brother.

"S…s…sesshou w..w..what are you doing here I thought you were ah ah ah ch..ch..cheaking your lands"Kagome asked Sesshoumaru through breathes and moans as he continued to kiss and suck on neck.

"I was but I couldn't keep away from you koi"Sesshoumaru said to Kagome lovingly.

"Koi you called me koi!Um why?Kagome asked.(Duh Kags he loves you hello)

"Kagome I call you my koi because I want you to become my mate and I love you my Kagome"Sesshoumaru said to Kagome with love and devotion in his warm and silky voice hot on Kagome's cheek.

"You want me to be your mate Sesshoumaru I..i..i I would love to but I carn't betray Inuyasha like that no matter what his done I know that the real Inuyasha is still there somewhere" Kagome said not really trusting her own words which Sesshoumaru happened to pick up on.

"You don't believe that your unsure of your words, I can tell by your scent remember and he betrayed you so I don't believe you would be betraying him you would just be moving on to a new and better life with someone who wants you for you please Kagome allow me to show you the life you would have with me if you became my mate" Sesshoumaru said half asking and half pleading.(AN yeah I know that Sessh is like all ooc but that's only because he wants Kagome to see his softer side he will be back to the normal 'I'm Sesshoumaru mr no emotion' when other people are concerned such as our little pissed off puppy).

"Oh Sesshoumaru I'd love to be your mate but I carn't betray Inuyasha" 'can I' Kagome said then thought.

Inuyasha had been listening to the whole conversation and was becoming more and more pissed by the second when his elder half brother started hitting on his bitch but when he heard his bitch say how she couldn't betray him Inuyasha's heart fluttered but when he heard Sesshoumaru try to sway Kagome again he began to get pissed again then he heard his bitch say how she'd love to be Sesshoumaru's mate Inuyasha's heart stopped dead but as he was about to jump out of the bushes and rip his brother to shreds he heard Kagome say again how she couldn't betray him that's when he decided to make his presence known.

"That's right asshole she's mine so just fuck off" Inuyasha said as he stared intently at Kagome as she stared intently back at him. When Inuyasha got to Kagome he pulled her into a fierce but gentle hug which he was glad she reciprocated. At this Sesshoumaru started growling at Inuyasha and said…..

^-^Whoopsies ^-^ mental blank so you'll have to read Chap 3 if you want to find out what Sesshoumaru says to Inuyasha and what else is going to happen so read, rate and review

L8r Dark Vampiress I luv all my darling readers.


	3. A hanyou's leave

I love all my reader's you make me feel super special and inspire me to continue writing.

Anyway on with the story so where was I…thinking, thinking -_-…_

Sesshoumaru: You were up to where I'm going to rip Inuyasha's head off.

Me: Ah yes that's right, I was too.

Inuyasha: What no you ain't your gonna make Kagome come with me.

Kagome: What but…but I wanna go with Sesshy.

Inuyasha: WHAT….YOU WANT TO WHAT

Me: Stop screaming or I'll have to fix you good

Inuyasha: ...0_0…

Me: ...^-^…

Kagome: Now on to the story…

Disclaimer: I posted a disclaimer it is the same disclaimer for all of my fan fictions always posted at the first chapter.

Last Time:

Sesshoumaru started growling at Inuyasha and said…

This Time:

Chapter 3

"Get you fucking filthy hands off of MY koi now half breed"

"No I think I'll keep her here in my arms" Inuyasha said smugly

"Let go of her now half breed" Sesshoumaru growled as he grew more and more impatient with the situation at hand.

"Mmmmm you smell so sweet MY Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear just soft enough that Sesshoumaru couldn't hear it, Then he kissed her lips and moaned at the taste but Kagome squirmed because she felt that this was wrong and she knew she had to get out of Inuyasha's grip and get back to Sesshoumaru asap

"Let go of me right NOW Inuyasha" Kagome said as she struggled to get away from his grip.

"But I don't want to" Inuyasha whined.

"Now Inuyasha... I don't want to be with you or anywhere near you not after what you've done these past few months" kagome said whilst still struggling to get out of Inuyasha's grip.

"No I won't let you go, I don't wanna, you're my wench

and you promised to always be at my side" Inuyasha said firmly still holding on to her

"I'm not your anything anymore now let me go" Kagome said as she broke free and ran to Sesshoumaru's side where she once again felt safe.

"No…no…no you won't leave me I won't let you leave me you are mine and only mine" Inuyasha said furiously and made a lunge for Kagome but was stopped by a very furious Okami named Koga with Ayame waddling to Kagome's side.

"You heard Kagome now fuck off mutt you made your choice when you abandon her and all your responsibilities to join the other fucked up half-breed" Koga said as he threw Inuyasha to the other side of the clearing then walked to kagome and gave her a hug.

"Why the fuck do you care wolf shit your mated so just fuck the hell off" Inuyasha asked glaring at the wolf.

"If you hadn't noticed on Kagome's left cheek right under her eye there's a mark, it is my clan's mark and when placed on the left cheek it states that she is my sister and kin to my clan mutt". Koga stated proudly to which both women smiled sweetly at him. It was at this point that Inuyasha decided to leave muttering a "whatever". Thinhing that things were getting to lovey dovey and that he would try again later.

They all watch he's retreating form with sombre looks. When he was gone Koga and Ayame asked Kagome if she was ok when they got the affirmative they said they were going for a walk and would be back later.

"Ok but don't stay out to late" Kagome said in her usual motherly tone.

"But okaa-san" Koga whined playfully.

"I mean it Koga you have this young woman back at a decent hour" Kagome said in mock motherly anger. Koga dropped his head in mock defeat and then said

"Yes okaa-san" then he took the hand of the giggling Ayame and walked off in the direction of the lake near edo.

"Hmmm… I do enjoy having Koga as my brother he is so much fun don't you think Sess.."

No answer came "Umm… Sess are you listening to…" Kagome stopped dead when she turned and saw Sesshoumaru staring heatedly at her.

'Umm… Sess… why are you looking at me like that" Kagome asked not really wanting an answer.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksk

I just love cliff hangers any way I thought this would be a great place to stop.

So what should Sess say what do you think he should say I know what it will be so you'll just have to read the next chappie if you wanna find out.

Love to all my readers

Dark Vampiress.


	4. Sesshoumaru's plea and Kagome's answer

OK so I would luv to thank my reader's who have reviewed I luv you all so much you all should be praised as it's all of you that keep me writing I would also like to dedicate this chappy to Omica2 and science queen.

So anyway love to you all and on with the story

Kags: Yay I can't wait to see what Sess is gonna say

Me: I know ^-^

Sess: So do I ^-^

Kags: Not fair how come he gets to know

Me: Coz he told me ^-^

Sess: On with the story

Last Time

'Umm… Sess… why are you looking at me like that" Kagome asked not really wanting an answer.

This time

"Sess" Kags was getting worried as Sess still wasn't answering

"Kagome…you have know idea what that just did to me" He said lustily

"What what just did" she asked

"You being motherly like that… It made me want to see you swollen with a pup of our own" He said watching for any signs that he just screwed up.

"You want me to be the mother of your children" She asked shocked and happy with this result she knew now that she was what he was wanting to protect all this time and that he's words before were sincere and that he was the one she was meant to be with.

"Yes…koi you are the only women for me and I love you with all my heart please say you'll be mine… I …need you to say you'll be mine…my mate and love for the rest of our lives" Sess said he's voice full of love and lust.

"Of course I'll be your mate Sess… you where right I do need you and not Inuyasha the mongrel… I love you Sess…"was the last thing Kagome said as Sess swept down and gently but passionately kissed her telling her silently of the love and devotion he felt.

K so a short chappy but I'm not sure if I want to run straight into a lemon or not I'm gonna put up a poll to see if I should or not.

Anyway luv to all my reader's I'd also like to thank biteme4eturn-t and Jackie for there reviews.

Dark_Vampire_Fangs.


	5. questions on mating

K so I decided that I'm not gonna worry about a poll I'm just gonna not write a lemon yet. I just think that it should go on a little before they jump y'know. So anyway I would like to thank science queen for her review and I'd like to dedicate this chappy to her.

Kags: Yay new chappy I know what's gonna happen this time yay.

Me: 'sigh' note to self don't tell Kags anything

Sess: Agreed, now on with the story

Last time:

"Of course I'll be your mate Sess… you where right I do need you and not Inuyasha the mongrel… I love you Sess…"was the last thing Kagome said as Sess swept down and gently but passionately kissed her telling her silently of the love and devotion he felt.

This time:

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

"I'm so glad Kagome… I can't even remember the last time I was this happy" Sess said as he ended the kiss which Kags really didn't want but she had to talk to sess before they went any further.

"Sess I want to know everything about being mated to you… I mean how will it happen… will I change… what about when I grow old and die… I want to know everything Sess please" Kags pleaded with Sess.

"Ok well to start it will happen when we come together at the pinnacle of your release, I will bit here…" he said as he pointed to the junction of Kags neck where the neck met the shoulder on her left side.

"You may change as it has been known to happen" He continued

"You won't age or die unless killed by some other means as once we are mated your life will be tied to mine" he said as he answered her questions

"Any more questions koi" he asked

"Yes koi… what bout our children they will be hanyou won't hate them as you do Inuyasha and… um… ah… when you say the pinnacle of my release do you mean when I…uh...um..." she was stopped by a laugh.

"What" She said enraged that he would laugh at her.

"Nothing koi it's just I've never seen any woman blush as hard as you did just a moment ago and to answer your questions no I will not hate our pups as I could never hate anything that comes for our love and yes I mean when you release my beautiful koi" he said as he's voice become loving after he's little laugh.

"oh ok so um… ok I think that's all I wanted to… oh wait just a couple of things um I've heard that demon mating can be … um.. rough and that in each species the male has a specific way of taking their mates is true" she said with I nice healthy blush on her face.

" Yes to both of those questions koi…" he heard her gasp and continued "but we inu youkai are always gentle lovers if our mates come to us pure or we care very deeply and wish not to cause them more pain then necessary sometimes both.. as in my case I feel that I could never hurt you nor would I ever want to as I love you far too much koi" he said lovingly and gently as to help her ease into what will have to be done when she is ready

"Ok… thank you Sess… for answering all my questions and I love you to koi…now lets head back to the village I'm so tired" she said with a yawn. She didn't realise that Sess had walked up behind her until he picked her up bridle style and told her to rest as he would carry her back and just nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and snuggled into he's warmth as he walked them back to Edo. Unbeknownst to either of them they were still being watched by Inuyasha and he was now extremely pissed. (I wonder why?)

Well this chappy was just questions and answers and a little sweetness wonder what will happen know that Inuyasha just witnessed his love confess her love for he's brother and also agree to mate him. You'll just have to wait and see so please read and review.

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

DVF.


	6. Inuyasha's start for revenge

K so here's chappy 6

I kinda had a mental blank. Oh and I'm looking for a beta for my stories I really could use one. So anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: Don't own never will.

Last time

"Ok… thank you Sess… for answering all my questions and I love you to koi…now lets head back to the village I'm so tired" she said with a yawn. She didn't realise that Sess had walked up behind her until he picked her up bridle style and told her to rest as he would carry her back and just nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and snuggled into he's warmth as he walked them back to Edo. Unbeknownst to either of them they were still being watched by Inuyasha and he was now extremely pissed. (I wonder why?)

This time.

Inu's POV

'how…how could she, she says she can't betray me and then she goes and does it well I'll just have to make sure he never gets her, she's my bitch and will be mine only' Inu thought as he smirked evilly as he formed a plan to get Kagome but first a trip to Naraku was in order.

Normal POV

As Sess walked back to Edo Kag's fell asleep in he's arms so when he got to Keade's he just sat down and covered himself and Kagome in a blanket and fell into a light sleep. A few hours later he was woken but screams to smell of blood and fire and an unmistakeable jolt from the woman on he's lap. He looked at Kag's and help her stand up as he stood up himself and went outside with her following right behind him when they got outside he winced when the woman beside him screamed at the carnage before them. She couldn't believe her eyes there on the ground not 3 steps away was the mangled bodies of Sango and Miroku and not far for them was Keade and Shippou. Kagome kept wondering who could have done this and so quietly then it hit her where were Koga and Ayame she couldn't see them anywhere. She turned to Sess and asked him if he could locate them for her and told him she would be fine as it appeared that the attack was over. He agreed reluctantly and went to fine to 2 missing wolves as Kag's decided to start preparing the dead for burial. What she didn't notice however was the demon walking up behind her and knocking her out cold. Then the demon picked her up and ran off to a place he knew no-one would find them or hear her.

I can't believe how easy that was and know I have my precious bitch with me and no-one is going to disturb us' he thought as he laid Kag's down on the make shift bed he had set up in the cave before he turned to start a fire and prepare for what he was planning to do this night.

K so I'm gonna stop it there and leave you guys hanging to see what's gonna happen so until next l8r and R&R

DVF.


	7. A hanyou's pride and a miko's fear

K so I have kinda hit a snag on this story coz I've had a slight writer's block on this story so my chappies may be longer between updates or shorter in length k so I apologize know for what may happen.

So anyway on with the story.

Last time:

I can't believe how easy that was and know I have my precious bitch with me and no-one is going to disturb us' he thought as he laid Kag's down on the make shift bed he had set up in the cave before he turned to start a fire and prepare for what he was planning to do this night.

This time:

'what the hell, where am I, wasn't I preparing the dead" Kags thought as she came around only to find she was in a cave lite with fire light and with the one person she couldn't fight and didn't every want to see.

"Inuyasha" she said quietly

"Yes Kagome it's me" He said without turning to look at her.

"Where are we, why have you taken me… oh… my… god it… it was you… you destroyed the village and killed everyone… didn't you" She asked shakily not really wanting an answer.

"We are in a cave where no-one will every find us, I have taken you because I don't want you to be my brother's bitch because you belong to me, and no I didn't destroy the village but I did plan it" he said without missing a beat even when he heard Kag's gasp he didn't move or do anything. She just stared at him in shock and fear.

"What do you mean....?" She asked

"About what… how did I plan the attack or how do I know that you have chosen to mate my brother" he replied

"Um…b…b…both" She stuttered

"Easy I went to Naraku after I saw your little lovey dovey session with Sesshoumaru the bastard" He answered

"I told you it was over between us… You left me and you… you tore my heart out and trampled it far to many times… and…and you killed everyone I love Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Keade everyone… and Sesshoumaru has been very good to m…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Inuyasha jumped at her and silenced her with he's mouth on top of hers. She struggled and hit Inuyasha to get him to move but to no avail he just kept kissing her. He only stopped when the need for air (on he's part as Kags wasn't responding) became apparent. When he pulled back he looked at Kags with a mixture of anger and lust. The anger winning out her grabbed her and held her face in front of he's not as hard enough to hurt her but still enough so she couldn't escaped as he looked into her eyes he said to her

"You do not ever mention he's name or anything about him again do you hear me Bitch you are mine and I will never let you go again" He's voice harsh and angered. Then he's face softened as he moved to cuddle her to him gently and said softly in her ear

"I love you Kagome, don't you understand I have done all of this to become stronger for you to protect you and to show you that I will do everything I can to make this world safer for you and one day maybe even our pups"

"Inuyasha, I…I….I…Love…Sesshoumaru I have for awhile now please take me back I don't want to be with you anymore I hate what you have become, I loved you just the way you were, please I… I need to go and bury the dead and be with him" She said just as Inuyasha was about to respond another voice was heard from the entrance if the cave

"You will release my intended this instance LITTLE BROTHER" Sessho said as he moved in closer to the pair and just as he was about to reach out to grab Kagome who had shifted just enough out of Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and…

Ha ha I'm evil I am gonna leave you guy's hanging but just know that I've already got the next chapter started and I'll be posting it soon

Luv to you all R&R

DVF


	8. The Taiyoukai and he's koi

K so like I said I had this one already started and so it hasn't taken me as long to write as I was on a role with the last chap so anyway I would like to thank my reviewer's.

MIYAKO- the 1 and only. Science Queen, Biteme4eturn-t, aislin49 and DarkGoddessKagome. Thank you all so much it's thanks to all of you that I am still writing this story.

So anyway Disclaimer the same as always, and now on with the story.

Last time:

"You will release my intended this instance LITTLE BROTHER" Sessho said as he moved in closer to the pair and just as he was about to reach out to grab Kagome who had shifted just enough out of Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and…

This time:

The Taiyoukai and he's koi. (Inuyasha's ass kicking)

Threw her behind him and then moved to charge at Sess and as he swung he hit thin air as Sess took a step back. Then moved forward to hit Inuyasha square in he face. As he did there was a sickening crushing sound that was once Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha stumbled back and Sess moved in to kick him in the ribs breaking many of them in the same fashion as he's nose. Sess didn't wait for Inuyasha to recover he's stance even mildly as all he wanted was to get Kagome out of this place and back in he's arms. He moved on Inuyasha again and this time he was behind him and grabbed both of he's arms and pulled them from there sockets and them broke both he's legs to ensure that he wouldn't follow. After he had done that he moved to pick up a strangely quiet Kagome. When he got over to her he noticed that she had hit her head and was unconscious which was probably the best thing as he really didn't want her to see what he had done. He picked her up into he's arms and carried her gently away from the cave and to a river back in he's lands where he knew they would be safe.

As he cleaned himself up after he laid Kagome down on a blanket he produced from he's haori. He thought back on today's events. He had gone to look for Koga and Ayame just as she had asked him to. He found them by the river they had gone to knocked out cold but still both alive. Obviously someone wanted the village to be discovered so they left these two alive. Once he found them he left them to go back to kagome to make sure she was ok. When he got there he found that Kagome was nowhere in sight, that was when he noticed that her scent was no longer in the area and that it was leading away from the village, he also noticed another scent only this one was much fainter almost as if it didn't exist. It took him a few moments to realize it was Inuyasha's scent. When he discovered this he moved swiftly to track them as he wanted to make sure he's koi as not hurt, to get her back into he's arms and to kill Inuyasha for kidnapping her. When he finally found them he was in the eastern lands, the lands of Naraku. They were in a cave not to far from the northern and western boarders. Upon nearing the cave he heard the discussion between he's brother and he's koi it was interesting hearing Inuyasha trying to sway Kagome's heart but she knew it was with him, Sesshoumaru that she belonged. It made him feel pleased and overjoyed that the woman he had come to love loved him in return, it was at this point that he stepped in and announced he's presence to the pair. To say Inuyasha was displeased made Sesshoumaru feel even better, he had proceeded in he's actions up to this point and was now very content with the fact that Kagome truly did want him. He had just finished up with he's cleaning when he heard…

Ha ha evil as usual, but you all love the suspense. Anyway again thankyou to my reviewer's, R&R as it makes me happy and want to update sooner.

Luv to you all

DVF.


	9. The heart that fears

K so here is my new chap sorry it has taken so long I would have had it up sooner but I've had some family problems and no money on my net either so yeah terribly sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy. I would just like to remind you all that my chap's come straight from my head so it may take longer to update then other's as I may be to busy or I may get a slight writer's block so yeah, please forgive me and know that if it takes awhile then it will be a good one I assure you. Well anyway here we go.

Kagome: We would like to thank the following reviewer's and dedicate this chapter to them.

Kaidaia The Run Away Advent

Miaka-LadyoftheWest

MIYAKO-the 1 and only Biteme4eturn-t aislin94

Also to Miaka-LadyoftheWest Inuyasha hurt Kagome and no he sure as hell did not court her.

And to aislin94 thank you for pointing out my mistake.

Sesshoumaru: We would also like to mention that our world belongs to Ms Rumiko Takahashi and that only this story line belongs to Lady Death Vampire. We would also like to mention that it is your reviews that keep this story alive.

Last time:

He had just finished up with he's cleaning when he heard…

This time:

"Sesshou… where are you… I need you" Kagome whispered as she continued her sleep.

Sess moved to Kags side as she called for him and he started whispering in her ear

"I'm right here koi, I'm waiting for you, please return to me" he kept whispering these words over and over. As Kagome kept saying that she could hear him but not find him.

After a few hours the sun had set and Sess had made a fire and caught some fish, the smell must hace got Kagomes attention because about half way through cooking kagome snuck up behind Sess and agve him a hug .

"You are awake koi good I was starting to worry about you"Sess said as he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. She gave a happy sigh and looked at Sess.

"You came for me and saved me" She said with tears in her eyes

"Of course koi I will always protect you and save you for any danger they may befall you" he replied as he wiped her tears away.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't find me un time" she said as she clung to his haori. He strocked and hari and replied as he let a rumble almost purr vibrate through his cheast to sooth her.

"I will always find you and never leave you llonly my beautiful koi"

"Mmmmmm so beautiful"she said and he knew she was refering to the vibrations in his chest.

"I wish it could always be like this" she said as she looked up at Sess.

"Someday it will be I promise" he said as he slipped down and placed a slow gentle kiss on her lips.

They both were shocked apart when they heard an evil laughter fill the air.

They turned around to see a shocking and terrible sight at which Kagome screamed.

"Like it Kagome its for you" said the horrible voice of…

Ha I'm gonna be evil again and leave you all here. Love to you all and just a little not to let you all know I'm now known as Screaming_Whispers.

PLZ R&R


End file.
